


Nightly Ritual

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Fluff, Gen, mentions of combat damage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't ever recharge the night after a battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightly Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> for tf_speedwriting’s Nov. 17th round. No idea where this came from, but Kup and Arcee appear to be my adorably cute platonic couple right now. *shrug*
> 
> Prompt: unable to rest

Title: Nightly Ritual  
Universe: G1  
Rating: G  
Characters: Kup, Arcee  
Warnings: fluff and cute  
Prompt: Scenario - unable to rest  
Notes: for tf_speedwriting’s Nov. 17th round. No idea where this came from, but Kup and Arcee appear to be my adorably cute platonic couple right now. *shrug*

  
He walked through the corridors of the base like some sort of nightly apparition. It wasn’t unusual; he was often kept online long past reasonable hours, unable to recharge until he had personally checked on every one of the young mechs left to his care. That the young mechs were adults now didn’t change that ingrained need to be certain they were all right.

He had gone to Ultra Magnus’ quarters first. He hadn’t raised the Prime’s best friend, but he still felt the need to keep an eye on the younger mech. He was known to take on far more burdens than he should—much like Optimus in that respect—and would often let his work or his worries keep him up when he should have been squeezing in a few precious joors of recharge. He had been surprised—pleased, but surprised—to find the large mech in recharge when he had keyed open the door. Someone had even put a thermal wrap over him to ward off the chill in the base. He smiled and ducked back out of the room before he could accidentally wake Magnus.

Normally, his second stop would be Springer’s room, but the triple-changer was spending the night in medbay after having both his legs blown off. Just a precaution, Perceptor had told them, but one that also factored into his ability to settled down and rest. He veered off toward Blurr’s quarters instead, wanting to make sure the racer was all right after having carried his team leader off the battlefield.

He never opened the door, though. The sounds carrying into the hall said that Blurr was clearly not alone tonight.

Instead, he moved on to Hot Rod’s room. He smiled ruefully when he opened the door and found the young mech passed out in his desk chair. A half-filled cube of energon sat on the desk next to his hand, and the old mech didn’t have to try hard to guess what Hot Rod had been doing to banish the demons of today’s battle. Carefully, he levered the youngest of his charges out of the chair and moved him to the berth. Roddy would thank him in the morning, if he remembered passing out at his desk. He unfolded the thermal wrap laying at the foot of the berth and covered the other mech with it. Then he turned to leave.

When he stepped back into the hallway, he almost mowed down the last of his charges.

Arcee gave him an understanding smile. “Can’t recharge, Kup?”

He returned the smile and put an arm around her shoulders. “You know how it is after a long battle. Have to make sure we’re all still in once piece. But why are you still up? Don’t think I’ve ever seen you online after Roddy’s out.”

“I just got out of medical.” She held up her right arm, showing him freshly welded, still unpainted armor plating. “I was the least serious of the injured, so I got to go last. I was just checking on the others before I went down myself.”

He chuckled and held out an arm to her. “A pair of worrying cyber-hens, aren’t we? Come on, I’ll tuck you in too.”

She snuggled into his side as they walked down the hall. “You really don’t have to put yourself out. I promise to go right to recharge like a good little youngling.”

He didn’t miss the teasing in her tone. “Certainly not, lass. If I leave you to your own devices, I’ll find you passed out over your desk in the morning with the data pad still on.”

“I think you have me confused with our fearless leaders.” She grinned at him as she keyed open her door. “Do you want to come in for a bit? It’ll be a while before I’m wound down enough to recharge.”

“Only if you have some of that contraband I found in Hot Rod’s quarters.” Getting overcharged was not his on his priority list, but one cube would probably be enough to relax both of them so they could rest.

“I might know his source.” She grinned again. “Come on in.”

In the morning, the rest of their team would give them knowing looks and spread gossip, but they knew it was just one more nightly ritual in a string of them, shared between a youngling and the mech who had raised her.  



End file.
